The Orphan Demigod: A New Beginning
by love4420
Summary: Trinity is suspicious at first but finally accepts being a demigod. But when she develops feelings for her rescuer, Colton, she finds out her new friend Rowan has developed feelings for her, too. Even worse, who is the invisible force that is threatening Camp Half-Blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my very first story, so sorry if it isn't very good. But, you know, practice makes perfect! Enjoy! (at least try to) Oh also the beginning is boring, so hang in there till the second chapter ;) This gets interesting at chapter 6! So please hang in there!**

Trinity Herria's shoulders slump, her feet shuffling slowly forward. She had to be done for the day, she was too tired. That was that. She uses her tattered shoes to push a few soda cans and a grocery bag out of the way on the ground, and then sits down on the hard concrete, her back against a towering brick wall. She absolutely hated living on the streets. It was horrible. She had to savor every last bite, every last scrap of food. And when that was gone, she had to start over again. She considered going back to the orphanage which she ran away from, and quickly discarded the idea. At the orphanage she used to live, Trinity was bullied violently. She clenches her fist just thinking about it, imagining punching Bradly across the face. That would feel good.

Tonight she was camping out at a train station. She didn't care about the risks here, as there were many more where she had come from. If guards decided to drag her away, then oh well. Just find another place. By now she was used to plastic bag or cardboard pillows and no blanket. She didn't have anything but herself and the clothes on her very back.

A train pulls up slowly, blinding white lights flashing Trinity's eyes. She shields her face with her hand, bringing it up quickly. The wheels on the train whistle as it pulls to a stop and stairs are pulled down to help passengers walk off. Trinity watches an old man walk off, a muscular bald man stare at her as he walks off, and then a teenage boy. Her breath catches. The boy has black hair and green eyes. He was about 5'9 and semi-thin, with lean muscles. Trinity's own gray-blue eyes follow him as he looks around warily. Then his gaze settles on her, and her lips part very slightly. Looking both ways, the teenager cautiously walks towards her, his gaze still set on her. An alarm goes off in Trinity's head, and before she knows it, she is on her feet and running towards the train station entrance, part of her wanting to stop and another wanting to get away. She nears the exit, dashes through the door, and runs down a sidewalk. Trinity glances behind her shoulder for a moment as she catches her breath, and yelps. The boy is two feet away, stock still.

"Stop following me!" she gasps, her voice high-pitched in panic. She starts stepping backwards.

"Wait," he says quietly. Trinity purses her lips and does not wait, instead walking a bit faster. She turns around and starts walking rapidly away. And then the boy dashes in front of her.

"I told you to wait!" he seems a bit annoyed.

Trinity starts shaking out of fear, though she doesn't want him to see it. She balls her fists in sticks up her chin.

"What do you want!" she says forcefully. The boy rolls his eyes and picks at his nails. He mutters something about stupid teenage girls, which riles up Trinity even more. She takes a step forward and thrusts her arms out, meaning to shove him, but he dodges too quickly, grabs her arms, and twists them behind her back. She gasps and kicks behind her. The boy grunts and Trinity takes her chance to yank her arms out of his grip. _Run, run, run, RUN!_

"Wait! Trinity! Stop!" She stops dead in her tracks. How did he know her name...? Her eyes grow big and she stumbles backwards. The boy continues, though.

"I'm here to collect you for camp half-blood. You're a demigod, the daughter (or I at least hope _daughter_) of a Greek god."

Trinity narrows her eyes. "Idiot. Chasing me down to talk about God. No, I'm not joining your stupid club even if you provide food."

The boy smirks. "Gods. Not God. See those reflexes you had? It's in your blood from a god. One of them is one of your parents. Do you know who they were?"

His voice grows softer and she considers the question for a moment. "My fathers name was Airs. My mother's was Lydia. That's what my mom told me before she..." her voice catches. "Gave me away." She said Airs like the air she was breathing but with an s.

The boy grins. "Just what I expected. Aries." he pauses. "My mom gave me away too..." he shakes his head. "Come on, I'll take you to camp. It's great there, I promise." He said Aries as if he was adding the _ee_ sound the the end of air along with an s. (AIR-eez)

Trinity laughs out loud at this. "As if I'm going with you! No way in a million years." And then she ran.

She couldn't remember how long she ran. Two minutes? Two hours? Ugh. She had no clue. What _was _on her mind was that she was getting the heck away from that boy. What the heck was a demigod and how did she have anything to do with them? He'd said something about a Greek god as her parent... Was that a demigod? Tough luck for the boy. To the devil with Greek gods. Trinity was a realist.

But was if he _was_ right?

Suddenly, her stomach rumbled really loud. She was hungry. And she realized that oddly, the ally all around her was silent. Drop dead silent. A street light flickered on and off. The cement sidewalk flashed yellow and then black. But then there was no yellow. Just black. The streetlight went out, and the ally was silent.

_Silent, silent, silent, silent... scuffle_

Trinity ducked in alarm as a blade tried to decapitate her.

**Boring beginning, I know, but comment! Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2: The fight

Gasping, Trinity barely manages to keep her balance as a steely blade swings at her neck. She feels its' breeze a centimeter over her head and a couple hairs drift off. She jumps back, but whoever it was was ready for that. Someone is behind her, holding her back. She tries to kick the person's groin, but they hop out of the way. And then _bam_!

The street light flickers back on. Her eyes dilate in fear. The creature in front of her is not a human. It is a huge lion with a huge scorpion tail. Each of its claws are wicked sharp and about three inches long. But... its head was human. It was a vicious looking lady, with slit, cold green eyes, eyelashes that were much, much too long, blood-red lipstick (atleast it looked like lipstick), and perfect pale skin. Her jaw was much too long and seemed to unhinge. When she opened her mouth there were three rows of deadly sharp teeth.

And Trinity screamed. Hey, she couldn't help it. It had been a rough night, she was exhausted, she wanted to see that cute boy again... tears welled up in her eyes and dripped onto the hand that had reached up to cover her mouth, but these tears only frustrated her more. She bit hard on the hand, which oozed blood slowly into her mouth. It became clear that this wasn't human either. The blood tasted like the stinkiest, moldiest, most spoiled piece of food Trinity had ever tried to eat: a three week old piece of steak. Only, it tasted worse. She retched into the hand. This, of course, more her _more_ angry.

She viciously chomped on the hand and something behind her yelped and released its grip momentarily; Trinity grasped this moment to yank her wrists free and lunge out backwards her leg and kick the thing, which tumbled to the ground. She kicked its body a few times and then whirled around to the lion-lady. She was glaring at Trinity, making a rumbling sound in her throat, and then screeching loudly. Trinity flinched, but the thing's gaze never wavered. She slowly raised her sweaty, clenched wrists, refusing to give in. If she was gonna die, then she was gonna die with a fight.

The next thing happened rather quickly.

The lady leaped, Trinity screamed, a wispy -wait, _wispy?_- taxi sped up to the side-walk, Trinity ducked just in time as the thing tried to stab Trinity with its tail, Trinity dropped to the ground and rolled over into some trash, the boy from earlier stepped out of the taxi -_wait_, the cute one?! _Where'd he come from?!_- and simply sliced the lion lady with a sword. Where'd he get that sword? Why was that thing turning into yellow dust? Better not inhale any. As she crawled away, she dimly realized she was within inches of the thing she had knocked out earlier, just beyond the rim of yellow light.

The boy ran up, hauled her to her feet, and dragged her towards the floating taxi. Trinity stumbled and planted her feet in the ground.

"COME ON! THERE'S MORE!" the boy shouted and Trinity suddenly found it much easier to climb in. Three wrinkly ladies in the front seat were arguing about something while she caught her breath, dazed, trying to sort out her brain.

"HALF-BLOOD HILL!" shouted the guy to the ladies. They stomped on the gas pedal and the car must have been going 100 miles per hour within two seconds of times. He turned to me. I looked at him hard and then prompted to bombard him with questions.

"Who are you? Where are we going? What was that thing? Why-"

He interrupted me impatiently.

"My name is Colton and I'm here to rescue you." he grinned wickedly, and Trinity got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3: Poison

The taxi ride was very, very short. Somewhere along the way, Trinity was pretty sure that they had lost the strange creatures behind them. They slowed to a screeching halt. One of the old ladies began to turn around, but Colton threw some gold coin things at them and hit one on the head.

"Ow," she complained.

"Sorry, lady," he said and yanked Trinity out. She jerked her arm out of his grasp, rubbing her upper arm where he had had an iron grip. She was pretty sure there were going to be some finger shaped bruises there.

He began running up this crazy hill and Trinity didn't really have any choice but to follow him. She took the hill at a fast jog, beginning to pant early on. As they crested the hill, she saw a huge, foresty... camp, litting the night air with small torches. Probably the camp he had been talking about. Trinity licked her dry lips... but... they're not dry. Some sort of oily liquid was stuck on her lips and slid down Trinity's throat painfully, creating a fiery sensation. Her vision got black at the edges and she dropped to her knees, hand on her forehead. Her breath came in short gasps.

"What the hell did you do!" Colton came running back towards Trinity. Trinity shook her head.

"Shut up," she moaned. "I didn't do anything."

Colton's rough hand forced her chin up painfully. Trinity squinted at his face, the dark seeming to cover him up, but his green eyes pierced hers. For a long moment, he stared at her gray/blue eyes and she stared at his green ones. And then his eyes flicked down to her lips and his lips parted slightly.

"What is that on your lips?" he said cautiously. Trinity doesn't respond, instead bringing up her fingers to gently feel her lips.

"Oily.." she mutters, the slick liquid sticking to her fingers.

"No. It's green!" he gasps. Trinity stares at him in confusion.

"Green?"

"GREEN."

"Oh."

"IT'S POISON!"

"Poison?"

"POISON!"

"Oh."

He gave her an incredulous look. "ROWAN!" he screamed. He was holding her up now. "ROWAN!"

And then, everything went black.

**Short chapter, I know... but do you like it? :D :D :D Review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Rowan :D

**Yay she meets Rowan :D Read a few more chapters! It gets interesting at 6!**

Colton looked at the girl before him:

Tall, atleast 5'5. Dirty blonde hair that went just below her chest, cut in layers. Pretty gray/blue eyes.. well, that was, when they were open. Her pale lips were bright against her clammy skin. They had discarded (by they, he meant the girls of the Aries cabin) her old ripped clothes for a camp outfit: jeans, boots, complete with an orange camp shirt.

Trinity had been posioned, and Colton knew it was because she had bit some creature with poisonous blood. He grinned. He was beginning to like this girl.

Her eyes fluttered open momentarily. Colton leaned forward, brushing his black hair out of his face hastily so she could recognize him.

"Hungry..." She eyed him. "Food or what?" she said drowsily. Colton bolted to get some food, and by the time he had come back, Rowan was there. He was talking to her, and Colton felt frustration at the demigod.

"Rowan," Colton said. "She just woke up. She wants food." he showed Rowan the soup, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh great, I can feed her," said Rowan.

"No, idiot."

Colton sat down, feeling a great deal superior, when Trinity leaned over and vomited all over the ground. Then she spit and went back to sleep.

"ARGH!" they both said.

The room was much too bright for Trinity's taste. She groaned loudly. Her stomach rumbled. Her mouth tasted awful, and her head felt awful too.

"Bleh!" she tried spitting, but had no moisture in her mouth.

"Hey! Don't spit again!" a voice said.

Trinity squinted, and the world came into focus. There was that boy -Colten, right?- next to her, and she was in a very white room, lined with beds. She recognized a hospital immediatly.

She sat up very slowly. "Which hospital is this?" she moaned. "Because I have a criminal record. And I don't want to be caught after all this time." The boy grinned wide.

"Don't worry, we never turn in our own kind. You're in the Camp Half-Blood hospital wing. You've only been out for a day though. You were poisoned and stayed concious pretty long."

She continued to look around. Another boy was walking towards her. He had blonde hair that was spiked up in the front and dark blue eyes. He looked about 5'7. Trinity turned her head groggily. She didn't want anything but food, and didn't want to meet new people eiher. She was in for a meeting, anyways.

"Hi. I'm Rowan," said Rowan. Immediately, Trinity liked him. His eyes were laughing, his smile was friendly, and he had a warm expression.

"Hi," she offered. "I'm, like, really hungry," Trinity said interrupting what he had begun to say. He turned around.

"Glen! Hey! GLEN! Ya! Wait, no! No, she's just hungry! HUNGRY! Yes! OH MY GODS! Just grab some soup! No! SOUP!" He turned back to Trinity, shaking his head. "Sorry. It'll be here in a sec."

He plopped down in a chair. "Sssssoooooooo, you've been out for a day, but the poison is out of your system! Yay!" Trinity managed a weak grin. "Yay," she agreed.

Colton took to glaring at Rowan, and then the floor. Trinity wondered what we was so crabby about. She looked at him.

"What do you mean you never turn in your own kind?" Colton glanced up, and then sighed.

"Like I said, you're a demigod. That means, you know, one of your parents is a Greek god. From Olympus. If you went to school, you probably studied it." She had. In sixth grade. She lost track of what year she would be in now, but she new about the Greek gods, and pondered it for a moment. How the heck would they exist? They were just the unreal beliefs of a stupid ancient society. "And that lady lion thing? It was a manticore. One of the enemies of the Greek gods."

Rowan was nodding, his eyes still set on hers. "Yep. Don't panic, though. I promise, we're not lying." Colton smirked and muttered something. Rowan rolled his eyes. Trinity could tell they didn't like each other. Luckily, a man started trotting over.

Trinity's eyes widened by what felt like an inch. The man had weird, furry legs, and hooves. Rowan sat up bolt straight and leaned forward. "Don't worry!" he said. "That man with donkey legs is just a satyr."

"*COUGH* goat legs *COUGH*," said the guy. He looked about 17. "Ahem, must've caught the flu," he said, dramatically putting his hand on his forhead. Trinity stared at his brown legs.

"It's mean to stare," the guy said with mock hurt. Then he struck a pose. "Though, I know, they're pretty hot." he bent lower, flexing the muscles in his legs. Rowan sighed uncomfortably through his teeth. "This is Glen," he said. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**Pleeeeaaaasssse review :D? Please? *Makes puppy dog eyes***


	5. Chapter 5: Talents

Trinity started to accept this whole Greek gods thing. She began to believe it. It would be really hard to pull off a manticore prank, plus, it would be equally hard to create a costume of donkey legs.. er.. goat legs.. for Glen to wear. And it started making sense, too: she didn't know how to fight, had never practiced, and yet she always, ALWAYS, won fights. She had always thought it was a talent, but it wasn't. It was a trait inherited from Aries.

She fed herself the soup while Glen babbled on about this new camp she was apparently staying in. She tried to pay attention, but the main thing she was focusing on was the delicious soup, and then sleep. She felt a lot stronger after she finished the soup.

"And that," said Glen, "Is the way camp is, and was the whole Greek religion. Any questions?"

He raised his eyebrow in such a way it reminded Trinity of a game show host.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"Can you repeat that?"

Trinity walked out the door of the hospital wing with Rowan. The dusty grounds were lively with action: teenagers brawling, practicing, sword fighting, shooting arrows... It was very crazy to Trinity. Rowan showed her to her cabin. It was painted an ugly red with barbed wire, but Trinity rather liked it. As she stepped in, the stench of BO (body odor) hit her rather hard. She nearly gagged, but kept her posture straight. There were three people in the room: a boy and girl making out passionately, and a girl with a book who looked a little uncomfortable. She snapped it shut quickly when Trinity came in, but the couple didn't come apart.

"Hey," Rowan said. "Romeo and Juliet, go somewhere else. Not in the cabins, please," he added when they stood and glared at him. They left quickly, sticking close, and Trinity had a feeling they were going somewhere very private. Rowan turned to Trinity. "Pick a sleeping bag and settle down. Go to the large mess hall when the horn blares." he looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't. His eyes didn't leave hers until a few seconds had passed. He looked at the ground quickly and left. Trinity turned to the girl. "Hi..." she said. Amber grinned crookedly.

"Hey." She pointed at an unwrinkled sleeping bag. "There's one you can have. Here, I'll move my stuff over there." Trinity watched as the girl moved her belongings to where Trinity's new sleeping bag was. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! I'm Amber. Congratulations for being the daughter of Aries. He's the best." she whispered the last part to Trinity. Then smiled brightly. "Let's see what your talent is."

Amber led Trinity through a maze of training stations until they came across sword-fighting. Trinity had no idea how they could move that fast or be that skilled with the sword. Amber plucked a sword off of a pile and twisted it around gracefully in the air, warming up. She pointed to the pile with her sword. "Grab one."

Trinity grabbed one. She held it up clumsily.

Trinity turned out to be an okay sword fighter. Definitely not her talent of choice. They moved onto archery, which she was pretty good at. Amber was impressed. Then was knife throwing. She was on target so quickly Amber gaped.

"Where'd you learn to throw knives?"

Trinity twirled a knife in her hand smugly. "I haven't tried before."

A quiet voice appeared. "Don't get cocky."

A knife slammed smack in the middle on the target. Amber rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to scare Trinity, Colton," she said.

"HE DIDN'T SCARE ME!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I bet I did," said Colton. He hadn't. He just wanted to get at her.

Trinity glared, clenching the knife in her hand. Just then, the horn blew for supper. "Don't be late," he said and dashed to the mess hall.

**Short chapter :D Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Leslie

Trinity sat down with Rowan, Colton, and Amber. It was clear they all hadn't sat together before, but they wanted Trinity to feel comfy and she was grateful. She dug into her food: Mashed potatoes, barbecue tri-tip, and peas. A girl sitting a little ways from them smirked and made a smart remark about eating like a cavemen.

"I like to maintain my weight," she boasted. She flipped her glossy brown hair, and stared daggers at Trinity with her icy blue eyes. Trinity clenched her fist. Then she made a show of eating faster. The girl smirked.

"Don't listen to Leslie," Rowan said quietly. "She's stuck up. Daughter of Aphrodiate." Ah. So that explained the beauty. Trinity rolled her eyes.

"I'm not letting her get to me." Trinity finished and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She was too full for seconds.

Leslie stood up with her plate and walked behind Trinity. She made a show of tripping, and then dumped the plate on Trinity's head.

"Ooops!" she said in a high-pitched voice. "Soooo sorry about that." She applied a think layer of lipstick. Then she pouted at Trinity. "Oh, honey, you have a little something right here." She made a circle with her finger at Trinity's face. Leslie's friends laughed. Trinity was so angry her face turned red. Colton, on the other hand, was angrier. Rowan grabbed his arm. "Don't."

"Sweetheart, you have a little something right here," said Trinity, tracing her own lips to Leslie. Then she stood and stomped to the bathroom.

After she had cleaned up, she walked out towards the lake. She hoped Leslie would leave her alone. She was not in for such luck.

"Look! Here's cavewoman!" shouted Leslie over on another side of the lake. "Where's your cavemen friends? Too uncool for them?"

Trinity didn't respond. Her face was burning. She wanted Colton here, to beat up the girls, and at the same time she was dying to punch them, herself. She held back. Instead, she turned around and walked into the forest. Leaves from the trees created a roof over her and she felt a little more peaceful than at dinner. She went in a little deeper and sat down on a large, rotting log. It was still beautiful, even though it was dying. She heard footsteps. It was Rowan. He panted a little, and then sat down next to her.

It was silent for a while.

"Hey," he said tentatively.

"Hi," she sighed back. They sat in silence for a while. He started to say something, but was interrupted by a deep growl. A Fury swooped and aimed her claws right for Rowan.

**Getting interesting! Whaddaya think?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Fury

Trinity's mind blanks, and time freezes. She can faintly hear herself screaming. _Do something, do something_, she tells herself. She stiffly grabbed a stick and thrusted it at the Fury, flinging herself in front of Rowan, and then two hands grasp her waist and shove her out of the way. Rowans. Didn't want her to get hurt, eh? Too bad. Trinity leaped up onto the back of the monster and yanked on it's head, throwing it off. It screeched angrily and bucks, its wings a dull white flurry. Trinity shoved the stick through the Fury's neck in one swift movement. It poofed away into dust, and Trinity fell on the ground, right on top of Rowan. She is shaking, and gasping, and so so relieved it didn't get to poor Rowan. She sighs out, steadying herself, and realizes she is on top of Rowan. He doesn't seem to mind.

"You have a scratch," he says, reaching up and gently stroking her forehead. He pulls away and shows her his now red fingers.

"You saved my life," his voice trembles. "I've been here for two years and on your first day you manage to save my life." Trinity rolls off of him. She lays down next to him cautiously.

"I..." she says, but she can't think. She can't think because she is lost in those big blue eyes. She can't think because she is full of too much adrenaline. She can't think because they both almost died.

"You know, almost everyday is like today for a demigod," he says softly. He can't seem to look away from her eyes, either. They are locked in a staring contest. And then, Trinity thinks of green eyes... green eyes that look anywhere but hers... green eyes that told her she was poisoned... she scrambles to her feet. "Better go tell them what happened," she says shakily. He hastily finds his feet, too. "Ya," he says so quietly, it is more like a whisper. They head back slowly, walking close to each other. When we reach the loud mess hall, Colton walks up, grinning.

"Where've you guys been?" he says loudly. She held his green gaze, the ones she was thinking about when she had a feeling she should've been thinking about some dark blue ones.

"The forest," Trinity said. Her voice sounded scratchy. Rowan continued for her.

"I was almost attacked by a Fury!"

Colton looks at him skeptically, and then me. "...And?" he makes a waving motion, signaling him to continue.

"Trinity saved me." Was that a hint of pride in his voice? Trinity made her face stony. She didn't want all the credit he was giving her, and it was making her a little embarrassed.

"It was nothing," she assured Colton. Colton raises one eyebrow perfectly.

"I don't believe you."

Trinity bit her lip. Rowan looked at them back and forth.

"Aaaannnnnyways, she stabbed its neck after hopping right on its back. _Right on its back!_"

Colton nodded. "Mmhmm," he murmured. "Daughter of Aries... Well, it's typical of you guys to just be ab-so-lutely amazing." He lengthened absolutely in a sarcastic way. So we was making fun of her. Trying to make Trinity feel bad.

"Ab-so-lutely," Trinity repeated brightly. She turned around, but Colton grabbed her wrist.

"Hey," he said. Trinity huffs out a breath.

"What?"

"Soorrrryyyy," he mumbles. Trinity hides a grin, but knows Colton knows she is grinning.

"It's fine. I'm gonna go to bed. Bye." She walks back to her cabin, looking behind her once to see Rowan and Colton talking uncomfortably.


	8. Chapter 8: A love confession

**This chapter is short but exciting :3**

Over the next few days, Trinity learned how to throw knives professionally, use the bow and arrow for self defense, and struggled with sword fighting. Next was hand-to-hand combat. And what to do if you only had your bare hands, but your opponent had a weapon. Trinity and Rowan became fast friends. Amber and Trinity were great sparring partners, who got along very well. Trinity had no clue was Colton did, she never saw him.

One day, they were chilling in the forest. Everyone was sweaty except for Colton. Again, Trinity had no clue what he did.

"Aren't you hot?" Rowan panted. Colton glanced at him smugly.

"Nope."

Trinity rolled her eyes. Typical of Colton. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Rowan, which god is your parent?" the question came out of her mouth before she could stop it. He had always seemed touchy about this.

"Uhh.." he said. He looked at her briefly. "Aphrodiate." Ooh... he was embarrassed. It explained why his looks were so... Rowan. He was really cute. But then, so was Colton.

"Mine is Apollo," said Colton proudly. "God of the sun... No wonder I shine so bright." Amber socked his arm. She winked at Trinity and Trinity remember what Amber had whispered to her the very say they had met: Aries is the best. Trinity didn't know if she agreed. Posidon and Zues and Hades seemed pretty awesome to have as a dad. She didn't say it aloud, though. She half-smiled at Amber.

That night in the mess hall while picking at their seconds, Rowan piped up, "Trinity, could we talk for a sec?"

"Sure. Talk," said Trinity, teasing. "Okay, okay," she laughed when he gave her a look.

Amber and Colton exchanged a bewildered look. Colton shrugged as if saying: whatever. That bugged Trinity.

She walked over to a private place with Rowan: The rotting log had become their place. He hesitated.

"Errrrrr... ugh, Trinity... I.. Um..." he stammered a lot. Trinity gently patted his knee. "You can continue when you need to," she said, smiling and trying not to giggle. He flushed. He wasn't joking. Trinity grew serious, too.

"What is it?" she said, a little alarmed.

"Trinity, this is gonna be really awkward... but... I like you." He bit his lip and drew in a shaky breath, but didn't continue. "Ya, me too," she said. "Well, I don't like me, I meant you. Aren't we friends?"

"No, no, no.. I mean, ya, we're friends, but I don't like you in a friendly way." He swallowed.

Trinity knew what he meant, but she wanted him to really say it. "Oh man, do you hate me?"

Rowan shook his head vigorously and seemed to laugh a little bit. "No.. no! I think I'm.. in love with you." he studied her face quickly and said, "Don't respond! Don't. I just wanted to tell you." He closed his eyes. "You can go now." Trinity stood up quickly. Her face must look like a tomato. She walked away quickly. Argh, how was she going to sort out her feelings?

**Review! Review! :D :3 So much drama.. love is flyin in the air! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9: Magic :3

**Another chapter ****_finally!_**

Trinity layed down in her bed in the Ares cabin. She hated this horrible stench. Technically, she hadn't even been claimed, but people thought it was rather obvious. Her mother had said her father was Airs, probably meant Aries.

She burrows her head deeper into her pillow. Sammy, above her bunk, was snoring loudly, which really annoyed Trinity. He was an 18-year-old that Trinity strongly disliked. He was violent and liked to provoke fights. He once tried to punch Amber, but Amber ducked and kicked him in the nuts. He didn't try that again.

Her thoughts drifted to Rowan, and his mother: Aphrodiate. That meant unless he really trained, he didn't actually have a talent inherited from a god. Trinity didn't know why he was so unhappy. She would kill to be as beautiful as the goddess. Her dull, frizzy hair could be way more attractive if it would just smooth down, and her eyes could be prettier if they were a brighter blue, intead of murky grey/blue. She sighs and closes her eyes. No sleep for her tonight, though.

She lay for a few more mintutes just to make sure she wasn't going to go to sleep, and jumped out of bed with her clothes on. She tiptoes outside, holding herself in the freezing wind. Her hair blew all around her face, further tangling the knots together. Stepping slowly over the grounds, she heads towards the lake. Then she freezes. Chanting rose and fell with the wind. Someone was chanting.

Who?

Who the heck would be out this late?

She drops to the ground and hurries into some brush. Right in the middle of the strawberry field is (you guessed it) Colton. He was muttering under his breath, his words rising and falling. It was in Greek. Trinity couldn't quite catch the words, but they sounded dark, secretive.

Trinity couldn't tell if it was a trick of the light, but it looked like mist was curling around his feet, lapping at his ankles. His hands were held steady in the air. His fine figure was sillouetted against the moon

She hoped he didn't hear her heart beating. She was sure he could hear her, but he seemed absorbed in chanting. Suddenly something clicked. It was magic. Colton was practicing magic.

She creeps out of the brush and straitens up, dusting off her jeans. Stepping forward, in wonder, she sees the mist rise up in a wall in front of him, and then lower and dissapate. In front of him was a small, ugly monster. A sabortooth tiger, the color of mud, splotted with green. His huge sabor teeth were deadly sharp and sickly yellow. His eyes glinted red.

Colton stepped back in satisfaction, and the monster glared. Though it switched its gaze to Trinity.

Trinity muffled a scream. She stepped back slowly, and the tiger stalked her slowly. Confused, Colton turned around. His eyes widened at Trinity, and then narrowed. She shook her head vigorously, and then stopped moving. The tiger stopped, too. Then it lunged.

Trinity lets out a yelp, muffles it, and kicked the beast in the chest. It lunges forward again. Trinity jumps back, but its wicked tooth grazes her leg. Immedietly, her leg is on fire. She settles her weight on her other foot. The monster comes at her again, and Trinity hops to the left, but it turns around sharply and opens its' huge maw. Then it clamps down on her leg, spearing her leg through with its' teeth.

The pain is so overwhelming, she screams silently. Tears leak out of her eyes. She stumbles the the ground. Instead of lunging again, Colton violently kicks the sabortooth in its' side.

"Hecate," Trinity rasps painfully. Then she opens her mouth to scream, but Colton clamps his hand over her mouth.

"SSSHHHH!"

Trinity cries harder. Her leg had two holes through it wear the stupid tiger had speared her. She shakes uncontrolably and hugs her leg, shaking her head, gasping for breath. The pain, the pain, the pain... Her leg throbs. Her head throbs. Her heart is pumping too hard. Her leg is bleeding out too much. Colton scoopes her up in his arms and walks fast into the forest. Trinity thrashes, yelling at him to let her go. Her voice isn't clear, though.

"Heeeelp! I have TWO HOLES IN MY LEG!" her voice is pitifully painful sounding.

"Trinity, be quiet," Colton says quietly.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeelllllpppppp!"

"Be QUIET."

"HEELP!"

"SHUT UP!"

He jostles her angrily. He's jogging now. Trinity whimpers, and then feels like a wimp.

"Colton."

"What!"

"My leg hurts so bad..." her voice is a whisper.

He sighs through his nose. The harsh wind is biting at her leg just like the sabortooth. Finally, they arrive at wherever they were going. The air gets warmer and brighter. Trinity doesn't pay attention to details. She moans in pain, tears streaming. Colton fumbles with something, and then stuffs something into her mouth. She chokes on the dry food. It tasted like brownies. She inhales a few crumbs and chokes again. She coughs and splutters while Colton cusses and says rushedly, "Stay here! I'm going to be right back."

Trinity glares at him. "Gee, its not like I have two holes in my leg!"

"You wouldn't if you had just stayed in you cabin!"

"I wouldn't if you HADN'T BEEN PRACTICING MAGIC!"

They glare at each other. Trinity coughs again, her eyes red, but doesn't take her eyes away from the staring contest. Finally Colton drops his gaze.

"Fine. I'm going. I'll be back."

The last thing she remembers is dimly thinking, 'Haha, didn't the Terminator say "I'll be bock,"?'

**Omg review again guys! Is it going to be Trinton? Or Trowan? **


	10. Chapter 10: Awwwwkwaaaard

Colton rushes back to camp, his jet black hair flying behind him. Who was he going to go to? Glenn. Had to be Glenn. He was the only one who was in on it, too.

Guilt tears at Colton's chest. All of this was his fault, and then he tried blaming it on Trinity. She had two freaking holes in her leg because of him. Because of him.

The ambrosia probably hadn't kicked in yet. She had chocked on it so much, Colton was afraid for her life the second time that night. She was just lucky he hand't tried the himelick maneouver on her. That would've turned out horribly awkward.

Why had he had to have been practicing magic that night? Any night but that one would've been fine. Ugh. So frustrating.

He grows steadily closer to Glenn's little cave house in the forest. Glenn preferred not to live with the other satyrs, partly because he was sort of betraying them. As he approaches, he hears loud whispering and murmurs coming from inside. Sounded like a nymph. Oh, gods. Not again. Colton throws the door open. A pretty, tall nymph with lush green hair and electric blue eyes is locked lips with Glenn. They're sitting on his tiny loveseat. The nymph screams when she sees Colton. Glenn strokes her hair, glaring at Colton.

"Ssshhhh, Daisy. It'll be okay."

*Sniffle* "My-my name isn't Daisy..."

"Oh, right! Umm, Becky.."

She wipes her nose on Glenn's shirt. Colton rolls his eyes.

"Glenn!"

Glenn looks up, annoyed. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Glenn, code red. Code blue"

Glenn's eyes widen and he shoots to his feet. "Who!?"

"Y-T-I-N-I-R-T."

Glenn closes his eyes for a moment.

Code red meant someone had found out. Code blue meant someone had been hurt. Then came who found out and was hurt. They just spelled their name backwords.

Glenn mouths, "TRINITY?"

Colton nods.

"Come on, they're badly hurt. Bring those reeds."

Glenn stands up, his force making Becky fall down on the ground, and returns a few seconds later. "Gotta go, Becky," he says. "You can spend the night here. Uhh, I'll be back by morning." Then Colton led Glenn quickly to Trinity.

When they arrive, Trinity is deathly pale and breathing so shallowly that Colton doesn't see she's breathing at first. A puddle of blood has collected at her feet. He curses himself for not wrapping it before he left. Glenn looks at her closely. Her wounds healed half-way thanks to ambrosia, but her leg is still bleeding heavily. Glenn taps his lips.

"You gave her ambrosia?"

"Yes."

Glenn brings his reeds to his lips and puffs out a small note. Then he begins playing a sweet, slow melody, one that describes a pretty forest and mountains and glittering lakes. It slowly speeds up. Colton watches in amazement as Trinity's wound starts lacing together. Color slowly starts coming back to her face. He feels so much relief in his heart that he almost cries, almost, but doesn't. Wouldn't want her to wake up and see.

Glenn finishes playing, and Colton wants to scream at him to keep playing, but doesn't.

"That's all I can do," Glenn says quietly. "Wrap up her leg. She'll heal quickly."

Colton bites his lip. "I don't have anything."

Glenn glances at him distastefully. "You always have something. I once shaved my own legs to knit a sweater for my mama goat when she was freezing in winter. Give her your shirt."

Colton hesitates, but does it. He pulls his shirt off and wraps it carefully around her leg. It only covers half the wound, though.

"Glenn, its not completely covered."

"Well, I don't have anything!"

Colton looks over sharply. The satyr was barechested, showing off muscled arms and abs. Unlike Colton. He was just thin with thin muscles. Barely a trace of abs. Colton's eyes grow wide.

"I sure hope Becky had her shirt on."

Glenn snorts. "Nymphs don't wear clothes." Colton looks down. He only had pants left, and there was no way he was going around with only underwear on. A sick feeling rises in his chest as he watches Trinity's leg steadily contribute to the blood pile. Trinity has a shirt on too, doesn't she? And hopefully a bra.

He glances at her rising and falling chest. He would have to do it. Glenn grins wickedly.

"Do it."

Colton bites his lip. "But..."

"Its the only way and you know it."

Colton swallows hard. He'd never taken a girls shirt off before. He yanks the shirt off Trinity and looks away from her black bra. That was her private property. He fumbles while wrapping her leg, and luck has it that she begins to blink her eyes open.

"Its soooo cold," she says. A small breeze drifts over her belly. Wait. She looks down and shrieks. "COLTON DILLON HENNIX! WHERE IS MY SHIRT!" She crosses her arms over her chest. Colton clears his throaat and gestures at her leg. "I used it to wrap your leg."

"WELL, GET ME ANOTHER ONE!"

Glenn laughs and color rises in Colton's face. Trinity notices he doesn't have his shirt on either. Neither does Glenn. They were all shirtless.

Colton glares coldly at Glenn, but that doesn't damper his mood. "Arw you gonna get the lady a shirt or not?" Glenn says, grinning. Colton narrows his eyes.

"I am not going out there without a shirt."

Trinity rolls her eyes. "You don't wear a bra or have private parts on your chest! Just go."

"No."

Glenn smirks. "Colton has a problem being shirtless. He won't even go swimming without a shirt."

"Shut up, fuzz legs!"

"Look at your own leg forest, buddy. You're not that far off from me."

"I said shut up! Why don't you get the shirts. And get one for yourself."

"Fine. Whatever."

Glenn trots out of the cave after giving them a sly grin.

Colton sits down. Trinity eyes him. "Why don't you like to not wear your shirt?" You don't look too bad...

He looks at his toes. "Uuuhhhh..." instead of answering, he was thinking, I never expected a girl to ask me that... He clears his throat.

"Um, I'm just uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either."

Trinity growled in frustration. "Is there a specific reason?"

There was a few moment of silence.

Colton avoided her gaze. "Oh look, is that a bird a hear?"

"NO."

Another moment of awkward silence. Trinity looked aware from Colton's bare chest and examined her hands carefully. Ooooh, look, some dirt... How very, very interesting...

Only when her stomach rumbled did the silence end. Colton snickered and Trinity stood up quickly.

"I'm hungry, Colton."

"I can hear." More snickering.

Trinity turned red. "This is all fun and games for you, isn't it!"

Colton turned to her. "Not all of it."

Trinity sucked in a breath sharply. Count down from ten. Calm down.

Colton raised an eyebrow calmly. "So, you're hungry?"

"No, idiot, I've just been playing a stupid joke on you. OF COURSE I'M HUNGRY, DIMWIT." She pointed at her leg. "In case you didn't notice, which is pretty hard, I have two freaking holes in my leg. I need food to help get better."

"What do you think, I'm a hunting mountain man or something?" said Colton incredulously.

"I think you might've spent 5 years of your life learning to use weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Maybe you could've learned to kill a squirrel or something in the process."

"You want to eat squirrel?" He asked, horrified.

"No! I was proving a point. Besides, your legs are all hairy. You kinda do look like a mountain man."

"What is up with everyone and my leg hair?!"

Trinity smirked.


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal?

30 minutes later

"Hey guys, I'm back! Oh great, nothing happened while I was gone."

Glenn burst into the room grinning.

"Thanks Glenn. Thank you for being quick," Colton muttered.

"Oh, you think so? That's great! I had a run-in with Becky... sheesh... good thing I have a few back-up girlfriends. Anyways, what'd you guys do without your wonderdul savior?"

"We don't have one," said Trinity icily. After a look from him she said, "Ooooh, you mean yoooouuu? We sat here in silence while Colton let me starve."

"Hey! It's not like I had any food," Colton objected.

"Squirrels!" Trinity nearly yelled.

"I am not a mountain man!"

"Sooooo... nothing... fun... happened?" asked Glenn, eveying their shirtless chests with sly eyebrow raised.

"No, Glenn! I have no sexual desire for Colton!" Trinity said angrily.

Colton was expressionless. But deep down, it had hurt. Hey, he didn't either, but he thought she was pretty and it hurt more than he thought it would.

"Give me a shirt," said Colton at the same time that he yanked a shirt out of Glenn's arms.

"Ahem.."

"What Glenn?" said Colton angrily as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"AAAHHEEMMM... COUGH..."

Trinity grabbed a shirt for herself. "Thanks, Glenn."

Glenn grinned charmingly, showing every pearly white. "See, Colton? This little lady has manners. If my mama goat could see you know, she would spank you til your skinny little butt was red."

"And we wouldn't want that," muttered Colton.

Trinity sat down, thankful for the new privacy that Glenn had brought. "Sooooo..." she said as she gazed at Colton, his ruffled black hair, handsome green eyes, and- STOP! Focus! "Why were you practicing magic around midnight, son of Hecate?"

"You know, you can't call me the son of an awesome goddess and expect me to be offended, Trinity," said Colton, alothough he exchanged an uneasy look with Glenn.

Trinity looked at her leg. "Glenn, you didn't happen to get actual bandages while you were at camp, did you?" It was more of a statement. He looked sheepish. "Well, you... never actually... mentioned it..."

"Go get some."

"Yes, ma'am!" said Glenn and trotted out of the room.

"Geez, talk about supportive," Colton murmured. Trinity crossed her arms.

"So?"

"So what?" Colton was stalling. He looked at everything around the room. Anything... anything...

"Why were you practicing magic? Without anyone knowing?"

Colton took two strides forward until he was face to face with Trinity. He pressed his body toward hers and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Umm... UM..." Trinity's body was in panic mode. Push him away? Or let him kiss her?! Or knee him right where it counts?! Colton's arms started sliding down from her shoulders, down her arms, and stopped at her waist. Trinity was shaking as he leaned forward, and brought his lips to her ear. Her heart was pounding so loudly, and she could feel Colton's through their shirts. He started murmuring gibberish, and her mind started swirling. She just wanted ti be here now, nowhere else, just forget everything...

And then she caught on.

She screamed, so loud, Colton stumbled back, his hair a mess.

"ROOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!"

She shrieked Rowan's name repeatedly, partly because she new he had such great hearing. Colton was rubbing his ears, sighing, as his green eyes met her gray ones.

"Traitor," she spat. She limped forward and stood over him. "Coward. I know a forgetting spell when I hear one." She actually didn't, but he didn't know that, right?

They both looked over as a muscular blonde boy, with sparkling blue eyes thrust his way inside.

"Rowan," Trinity breathed, and she had never been so happy to see him.


End file.
